1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a color filter substrate and a fabricating method thereof to enhance the adhesive reliability between the color filter patterns on the color filter substrate and the substrate within the sub-pixel regions.
2. Description of Related Art
At an age when the manufacturing technology of the flat display panel is highly developed, the flat display's advantages such as lightness, thinness, low radiation, low power consumption and its dropping price are deeply favored by the consumers.
The liquid crystal display products in the present market generally include color filter substrates for displaying colorful images. The fabricating process of color filter substrates usual includes the step of forming a black matrix on a substrate to define a plurality of sub-pixel regions on the substrate. Then, a color filter pattern is formed in each of the sub-pixel regions. Later, a planar layer and a common electrode thereon are formed one after another. Finally, an alignment layer is formed thereon.
In conventional art, the color filter patterns are distributed directly on the color filter substrates within the sub-pixel regions. However, the conventional method does not apply any process to enhance the adhesion between the color filter pattern and the substrate within the sub-pixel regions, which will result in peeling or cracking of the color filter patterns.